Jackunzel Song Drabbles
by bluemangosmoothie
Summary: *Inactive* Drabbles of songs for our favorite pairing: Jackunzel! I will take requests if you have a song you want me to do. I will listen to the lyrics and type whatever comes to my mind! So thank you for looking at this summary, at least, and please take a look!
1. Chapter 1

**I had an idea with this when I heard it the other day on the radio. I was thinking to myself, this is the most perfectest Jackunzel song eva! So here it is, enjoy.**

_**She watches the taxi driver pull away. She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days.**_

Rapunzel watched as the taxi drove off and felt a burst of excitement. _I'm doing it! This is the best day ever! _

Rapunzel had lived in Corona for her life, hardly ever seeing it because of her mother, who kept her inside of their apartment, homeschooled her and told her the world was dangerous. Now, eighteen and fresh to the world, Rapunzel left and moved to the countryside outside of Burgess.

Her house was what could only be described as a tower. It was long and thin and taller than the tree tops, allowing her to see all the way to tiny Burgess.

_**She says, "Yeah he's still coming, just a little bit late. He got stuck at the Laundromat washing his cape."**_

_**She's watching the clouds roll by they spell her name, like Lois Lane.**_

_**And she smiles, oh the way she smiles.**_

Jack watched the girl on the grass. She'd been there for an hour, staring at the clouds and smiling. That wasn't an odd thing to do at the park, it was just… that girl was so beautiful. Jack was sure he'd never seen her before.

Suddenly, the girl sits up and frowns at her phone. Her shoulders shake and she throws her phone across the way. It lands with a thunk into the pond.

Jack walks forward, "Are you okay?"

The girl looks up and smiles, "It was just my boyfriend, Flynn Rider. He stood me up again."

Jack sits down next to her, "My name is Jack."

"Rapunzel," She smiles, making Jack suck a breath. She just looks so beautiful.

"So why isn't this infamous boyfriend here?"

Rapunzel shrugs, "He got stuck at the Laundromat washing his so-called cape." Jack looks at her oddly and she explains, "He used to be my super hero, now… not so much."

_**She's talking to Angels, she's counting the stars, making a wish on passing cars.**_

Rapunzel pointed to an orange dot, "That's Mars."

Jack squinted, "That little dot?"

"Yes."

"It's so tiny, though."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "It's millions of miles away, of course Mars is that small."

The two were sitting on the roof of Rapunzel's 'tower'. They could see the city lights miles away. The stars blinked at them from above, watching the two. Rapunzel's chameleon, Pascal, sat above them.

"How many are you at?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel smiled, "Two hundred and twenty-nine." They had been counting the stars. Well, more like Rapunzel had been counting, Jack had been watching as her eyes flicked to each speck.

A shooting stars blazes overhead. Rapunzel closes her eyes and lets her wish fly away with the comet. She opens her eyes and watches it disappear.

"I remember never seeing a shooting star," Rapunzel whispers.

"You never saw one?" Jack asks.

Rapunzel shrugs sadly, "I never went outside, so I would sit at the window at night and wish on the cars going by."

Jack smiles, "Well, now you can see them all the time."

_**She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart, waiting for Superman to pick her up in his arms.**_

Rapunzel giggles as the violin plays. She jumps to the middle of the square and dances with a little boy. They laugh as they circle the crowd. Then, before she knows it, people are dancing around her, smiles wide, hands clapping, laughter at every turn. The music comes to a climax and Rapunzel pulls in Jack.

"I- I don't know how to dance," Jack says.

Rapunzel laughs, "Just follow my lead. They twirl and laugh. Then stop when the music ends and everyone disperses.

Rapunzel and Jack laugh as they leave the square. A voice calls out to her, "Rapunzel?" The girl turns and faces her ex, Flynn Rider.

"Flynn…?" Rapunzel says breathlessly. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I came to take you back. I'm sorry I hurt you, it was stupid," Flynn rubs his hair.

"Flynn… we already broke up. Yes you helped me settle here four months ago, but we broke up two months ago… We're done," Rapunzel says. "Come on, Jack." Her voice sounds raw.

"No, I'm not going to let you go that easy, "Flynn grabs her arm, but Jack stands in front of her.

"Let go," Jack's voice is dark.

Flynn smirks, "Not until she comes with me." Fist connects with jaw, as Jack punches Flynn. Rapunzel backs away tears in her eyes. She turns and runs down a street, leaving Jack and Flynn to watch.

"Shit," Jack runs after Rapunzel.

He finally finds her up against a rock, sobbing her eyes out.

Jack kneels down next to her, "I'm sorry, Rapunzel."

"I can't keep waiting for him to come," Rapunzel mumbles.

"Who?"

Rapunzel sniffs, "My superman. He's out there. I know it, but he hasn't dropped by yet."

_**He stands on the corner trying to catch a glimpse. Nothings making sense**_

_**He been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss. This Metropolis.**_

Jack watches from across the street as Rapunzel and Flynn hold hands. She'd decided to get back with him, but since then, Jack had been left in the dust, it seemed. Now, here he was staring at them when he should forget about it. After all, today is important, he can't waste it on pining after a girl.

As Jack walks along, he thinks about how she's chasing something that is unattainable, Flynn's heart. He didn't care about other things, he would only end up breaking her heart and leaving her on a street corner. Jack should just keep them out of his mind and let things happen as they will.

_But, why does it keep mattering to me?_

_**He says, "Yeah she's still coming just a little bit late, she got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day." **_

_**He says, "If life were a movie, things wouldn't end like this, left without a kiss." **_

Jack waits outside the movie theatre, waiting for her to show up. The movie has already started, so where is she? She's never late to anything.

Twenty-five minutes into the movie, Jack leaves. He pushes off from the wall he was leaning on and steps out to find his car.

Suddenly, the click of heels interrupts him, "Jack!" Rapunzel races up to him. "I'm sorry, I got caught up I work and…" Jack notices the tag sticking up on her neck, then realizes that her shirt is inside out.

"Work, my ass," Jack spits out. Rapunzel looks down and notices her shirt too.

"Jack! I'm sorry, okay? I'm dating someone," Rapunzel yells.

"But, you lied to me!" Jack yells back. He notices purple on her arm underneath her sleeve. "And what is this?" He reaches over and pulls back the sleeve to reveal bruises all up her arm and extending to her chest. "Rapunzel…"

She yanks her arm back and pulls down the sleeve, "It's not all that bad, alright?"

"Not all tha- That's abuse! He's hurting you and you still don't leave him!"

"Jack…" Rapunzel trails off. He opens the car door and slams it shut, driving away. _Let things go as they will, Jack, and everything will be fine,_ a voice in his mind tells him. _But that's not the way things should end_, Jack thinks.

_**Still he smiles, oh the way he smiles.**_

_**He's**_ _**talking to Angels, counting the stars, making a wish on passing cars. He's dancing with strangers, falling apart, waiting for superman to pick her up.**_

Jack sits in front of the headstone, his breath coming out foggy. The darkness surrounds him, making the fog look white and supernatural. When he left the movie theatre, he drove right here, determined to speak to her today.

"I miss you, Emma. I haven't seen you since last week, but it feels so long. Today is the day, though I guess you can tell. I haven't brought much, just a candle and a picture." Jack sighs, tears falling, before pushing the candle in the ground and holding the picture. He lights it, "Happy birthday, Emma."

The grass around them is lit with a ghostly yellow from the candle, the flame wobbles and bounces with each coming breeze. Jack pushes the dirt back from across the grave and puts the picture in the nonexistent hole, before piling the dirt on top of it.

Jack sits back, "Rapunzel, she's in trouble. She is beaten by her boyfriend and won't let me help her. If you were here, you would know what to do."

The breeze pushes back his bangs; he could imagine her saying, "Tell her the truth."

Jack closes his eyes, "What kind of truth?"

An imagined giggle floats through the trees, "You know."

A car speeds past the gate, it's headlights like a comet tearing through the skies. Jack closes his eyes and wishes hard. With a burst of wind, the candle blows out and the area darkens. Nevertheless, it is not too dark to see a smile.

_**She's waiting for superman to pick her up and take her anywhere, to show her love and flying through the air, save her now before it's too late tonight. Oh at the speed of light, and she smiles.**_

Rapunzel walks along the road, walking the eight miles to her house. The cars zoom past, making them look like comets. She wishes that she could be in a car, with her superman, flying along the road, seeing the world.

Her head throbs from the can Flynn threw at her when he found out that she'd gone to the movies with Jack.

Now she didn't have either of them. Why didn't she just go with Jack? Why didn't she just stay home with Mother? Why hasn't her superman come?

A shooting star streaks through the sky. Rapunzel closes her eyes and wishes. She keeps her eyes shut but smiles.

_**They're talking to angels, counting the stars, making a wish on passing cars, they're dancing with strangers, falling apart, not waiting for superman….**_

Jack barrels down the road. If he can find her, he can tell her. He can tell her everything. If he can just find her.

His old car groans over sixty-five, so he slows down and glances around the road.

A girl in a pink jacket emerges from the gloom and Jack slows to a stop behind her.

Jack hops out of the car, "Rapunzel!" She turns and runs back to him. She crashes into him with a hug. Jack pulls her head up and sees the tears swimming in her eyes.

"I love you," Jack whispers.

Without a hint of doubt, Rapunzel smiles, "I love you too, superman." She kisses him and wraps her arms around his neck. With the passing cars and all the stars in the sky, they seem to fade into oblivion.

…_**To lift her up and take her anywhere. Show her love, oh, and flying through the air. Save her now, before it's too late tonight. Oh, she has her superman. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again! This song is called I'll follow you into the dark by Dark Cab For A Cutie. Thanks to Piano-1468. Here's a plate of cookies to you!**

**The last song (I forgot to mention this) is called Superman by Daughtry. **

_**Love of mine, someday you will die, but I'll be close behind.**_

_**I'll follow you into the dark**_

On the porch swing, they hold hands, the girl and the boy. The boy has white hair, the girl blonde. They swing to the whip of the wind.

Rapunzel smiles and lays her head back, listening to the crash of the ocean. Jack and she had come here, to get away from all the stress back home. Now all they have is the house, the beach, and each other. They were nowhere near a town, so no neighbors.

Jack sighs contentedly, brushing a hand up her arm. She did not know, but it was the day of the accident, when Emma, his sister, died. Since the morning, he had been struggling with his poker face. When Rapunzel went down to the beach to look for shells, Jack stayed behind, sitting in the bathroom, letting out small whimpering noises as each sob racked his body.

_**No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white. Just our hands clasped tight waiting for the hint of a spark. If heaven and hell decide that they are both satisfied, illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs.**_

Rapunzel knew something was wrong. When she came back from the beach, Jack had stayed quiet, as opposed to the regular loudness of the house. The swing creaks with each push of leg.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Rapunzel asks.

Jack murmurs, "Nothing, I'm just deep in thought."

Rapunzel pushes back the bangs on his head and pecks him on the lips, "I know there is more to the story than just thought."

Jack sighs, but finally relents, "Today is the anniversary of the accident." Rapunzel sits back, understanding in her eyes. Jack had told her the story of how Emma had died. It was almost spring and they saw the frozen pond. Jack had forgotten to test the ice, causing it to crack and Emma fell into the pond, drowning in the inky black water.

"It's okay, she understands," Rapunzel whispers.

Jack shakes his head, "But, I'm always there with her, talking to her, catching her up on things. What if she leaves?"

Rapunzel looks Jack in the eye, "You'll see her again, one day, when you die."

_**If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, I'll follow you into the dark.**_

The water feels cool against his skin, as he follows Rapunzel into the clear water. As they went farther out, the water got colder and darker. She dived into the deep, her legs disappearing into the inky blackness. Jack looked under the water for her, for her halo of golden hair. He found nothing.

Slowly, panic began to edge up his throat, as he thought of his sister. What if the same thing happened to Rapunzel? He needed to find her!

Before he could dive, a hand gripped his foot and yanked him under, Jack barely had time to gasp in air. He flew underwater to about five feet down. The hand let go and Rapunzel swam up, her hair curling around her face. She smiled with her puffed out cheeks. Jack had to hold back to keep from laughing and losing his air.

Rapunzel motioned upward and they swam to the surface. Jack broke into the air, oxygen filling his lungs.

"You're quite a good swimmer despite being in a house all your life," Jack commented.

"Thanks, I learned in a swimming class," Rapunzel said, treading water. "Come on, I found the most beautiful coral reef!" She dove under, without waiting for Jack.

He knew she wanted to steer away from her life before she met him. It was sensitive since she lived such a horrible life, never going outside. With a gulp of air, he dove underwater, following Rapunzel.

_**In Catholic School as vicious as Roman rule, I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black. I held my tongue, as she told me, "Son, fear is the heart of love." So, I never went back.**_

Rapunzel watches the fish weave amongst each other, living in harmony like a big family. She thinks of her old life, where she didn't have that.

A big blue fish floats by and a small one, identical to the first, floats by and nips the big one, like Mother and Child.

Rapunzel watches them drift out of sight, _That piece of sushi has more of a mother than I ever did._ But, then she shushes the thought and floats back to the surface, where Jack floats on his back.

_**If heaven and hell decide that they are both satisfied, illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, I'll follow you into the dark.**_

_**You and me, have seen everything to see from Bangkok to Calgary, and the soles of your shoes are all worn down. The time to sleep is now, it's nothing to cry about, 'cause we'll hold each other soon in the blackest of rooms.**_

Jack listens to Rapunzel's sleeping breath. As soon as they had gotten back from the store, she had passed out. He sits above her, watching her slight frame move with each breath. With a nod, Jack pulls back the covers, wriggles in, and clutches Rapunzel to his chest. Her breath warms the cold skin on his chest and he leans his face onto her head.

Jack feels sleep pulling him closer, but he ignores it, staring down at Rapunzel's heavenly face. The small girl grunts and moves a hand over his side. Jack smiles and finally gives in to sleeps commands.

_**If heaven and hell decide that they are both satisfied, illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, I'll follow you into the dark.**_

_**Then I'll follow you into the dark.**_

Jack stares at the angel in front of him. It had been sixty years since those days by the beach, three since Rapunzel had left him. Now he's an old man, just waiting for the time to come that he would embark to heaven. His daughters, Elsa and Anna were coming once every week, bringing their children to see him. But, now it looks like those visits will stop.

The angel that stands in front of the old man is young, golden hair whispy around her head. Her green eyes look endless and he doesn't want to stop looking into them.

With a start, he realizes that this is Rapunzel. She smiles as if she can hear his thoughts.

With a clear voice, she speaks, "Jack, it's been forever." She holds out a hand and Jack grips it. Energy flows through his veins and he feels the wrinkles disappear.

"I've missed you so much, Rapunzel," Jack says smoothly. He doesn't recognize his old voice, his had grown and had a raspy edge before Rapunzel appeared. Jack stands and pulls Rapunzel to him.

Rapunzel hugs him tightly, before letting go and pulling him to a dark orb in the middle of the Senior Home room, "Let's go, you'll love it where we're going." Jack looks into Rapunzel's eyes and sees sureness and hope that had been lost to him for three years.

"I love you," Jack whispers before gripping her hand and following her into the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! It may seem like I'm doing songs that end with a sort of a downer, and trust me, I want to do a happy-go-lucky one, but I tried it and my computer somehow destroyed that file it was on.

Forewarning, it gets a little graphic in some places, so read at your own risk. (Don't worry, no graphic sex, just bad words and tear jerking situations.) Also it goes a little while before the Jackunzel part.

So anyways, here is Breathe (2 AM) by Anna Nalick.

**2 AM and she calls me cuz I'm still awake. "Can you help me unravel my latest mistake? I don't love him, Winter just wasn't my season."**

"I just got really drunk, and I just wasn't thinking clearly and... I slept with Jack," Merida explained.

I gasped, "Jack Frost?!" He had been my crush ever since I had seen him studying on the lawns of Corona University. That had been two years ago.

"That's not it, though," She breathed in, trying to smother her shaking voice.

"I'm pregnant, Punz."

I stared at the dorm wall. I studied it's plain gray surface, washed black in the night. I counted each second that ticked by. Twenty-three went by before I answered her.

"So, what are you going to do?"

She sighed, "I can't tell Mum, or she'll go bat shit. Not to mention that there is a chance her work could find out and fire her for _my_ mistake. It's too late for a pill, so... I have to do it."

I felt a pounding in my stomach, "Mer, no! This is a child we're talking about! Not to mention Jack, what will he think?"

She answered quietly, "He doesn't know."

"As if that makes it better! You can't do this to someone who is innocent." My voice became pleading, "Don't do this."

"I have to. I made the choice to create it, so now I have to make another choice."

**Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes. Like they have any right at all to criticize. Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason.**

We sat down, away from all the contempt filled stares. Merida leaned back in her chair until her red curls scraped against the beige wall. Tears rimmed her eyes.

She whispered out a choked sob, "I'm scared."

I lean forward, "You can still change your mind. As soon as you're under, you can't change things around."

Her brow furrowed as she watched the ceiling, "But I have to. My mum will kill me."

"No, you don't have to."

**But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable, and life's like an hour-glass glued to the table. And no one can find the rewind button girl, so cradle your head in your hands.**

Silence lapsed as Merida thought things over. But, she groaned and leaned forward, holding her face in her hands. "Why couldn't I just stay sober? I'm only twenty, but I'm already among the knocked up crowd."

She drawled on, whimpering about how unfair it all was. I jumped in, "But, you can't change it. The thing about life is that you have to keep going. If you fall, life won't wait for you to get a band-aid and wash yourself off. You have to keep on trucking."

A nurse in duck patterned scrubs flew out, "Merida Dun Broch?" The red-head gulped.

Panic seemed to overwhelm her, "I can't do this!"

The nurse laid a hand on Merida's arm, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

She glanced into her eyes, "But, I have to."

The nurse shook her head, sadness filling her gaze before gripping Merida's wrist and leading her into the unknown future.

**And breathe, just breathe. Oh breathe, just breathe.**

I watched as they went and heard the nurse faintly say, "It's going to be okay, just breathe."

Feeling dark thoughts on the edge of my mind, I rifled through my bag, pulling out a worn purple journal. I took the pen out and began to write everything that was tumbling through my mind.

A little while later, the same nurse walked out and moved over to me. "Merida just came out. If you want to see her, she's back here."

I nodded and followed the nurse to where my childless friend lay, in a little room, empty and tired.

**May he turned twenty-one on the base of Fort Bliss. "Just a day," He said down to the flask in his fist. Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year.**

He felt the burning pain as the drink went down his throat. Today was his official birthday, twenty-one, the day when most college kids drink heavily, finally free to surrender themselves to a bottle of liquid. Of course, he had been like that since last year, a month after his girlfriend told him of her abortion.

It had nearly killed him. He hadn't truly known it, being after the matter. He had fallen into a depression. The only way out was through the tilt of a bottle and the swallowing of a throat.

"Eh! Private Frost! Happy Birthday!" Wreckingson called. HIs brown hair was as unbrushed as usual and his ACU's unbuttoned down to his chest where his undershirt showed.

"Thanks," Jack said quietly. He stared off into the distance, watching the clouds, begging the alcohol to make him untethered so he could fly with the clouds.

Wreckingson sat down by the window next to Jack, "What you drinking? Looks strong."

Jack handed him the canteen saying, "Vodka, I want somethin' strong today."

Wreckingson stared down at the canteen, "I get what you're going through, man. For a while, when everyone was forgetting about me, I would sneak my mom's beer and drink it all, just to get away. Then, my mom would find me stoned and say, 'Ralph, you are better than all them, because you are you. One day, you'll do something amazing, and everyone will notice you.'"

Jack smirked, "Not even close."

Wreckingson leaned back, "Then throw me a line here, I'm curious."

"It's nothing noble, or amazing, or awe-inspiring," Jack warned, then launched into the story. He told the fellow cadet the story of how his girlfriend became pregnant, but got an abortion, all without telling him. Then, how the depression hit, and he stopped going to classes and got kicked off campus. He had nothing to do, so he joined the army.

"And here I am now, still dwelling on the past," Jack spat bitterly. "Merida's probably still at college, living it up with a new boyfriend."

Wreckingson could see where this was going, "She could be-"

Jack cut him off, "Whatever, I'm out of vodka, I'm going to get more." He slid off the window and walked down the hallway, away from Wreckingson.

**Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while, but my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles. Wanna hold him but maybe I'll just sing about it.**

I hurried down the alley, trying to get to the college. I passed trash cans, but stopped when I heard the sound of retching, then moaning. Before me, a stoned soldier leaned against a foul-smelling trash can, wiping off his face.

He glanced up and saw my disgusted face, "Sorry, twenty-one today." He winced and turned, coughing up his stomach's contents again.

"Do you need help?" I asked, guilt tearing at my gut.

He turned around and slumped against the wall, his face was turned to the sky, "No, this is just a daily thing."

I surveyed him. He seemed really familiar, but where was he from? I gasped as it came to me. "J-Jack!" I yelped. "You're Jack Frost, from Corona U."

He glanced me up and down, "And you are?"

"Rapunzel Solar," I said.

"Oh yeah," He spit out, "_Merida's friend._"

I moved forward and sat next to him, forgetting about the class I was late to, "How are you feeling?"

He put a hand in front of him, "How do you think?"

His eyes had shadows, his face was scruffy from a stubble, his uniform was a mess of drink stains, vomit stains and was wrinkly, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"You could be better," I say hesitantly.

He smirked, a slight laugh coming out. As he smiled, I felt a swirl in my gut. His smile was beautiful, it's terrible that he's depressed. I glance at my phone and see that I'm thirty minutes late.

"Shit!" I say, "I have to go, classes and all. We should do this more often, only, maybe at a restraunt, or a dorm, or something other than an alley."

He nodded and waved a bit, "I'll see you... Later."

As I sat in the auditorium, the professor droned on about something I'd already learned. I felt a deep stirring, pulled out my purple journal, and started to write, started to draw, a man, drink in hand, with transparent wings.

**But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass, glued to the table. And no one can find the rewind button, boys. So cradle your head in your hands.**

**And breathe, just breathe, oh breathe, just breathe.**

I held his face in my hands as he cried. Jack's sobs shook his frail body. I kissed his head with each rack, hating the unfairness of the world, why it had to try to smother such a bright light.

"It's okay," I whispered, "It's done, no going back, just look forward, just breathe."

"I can't," He whimpered, his voice a high pitch, "I can't."

"Yes, you can," I said firmly, "You will because if you just stay on the ground, life will keep going. You can't just sit down and play dead, get up and keep moving! Yes, life is unfair. Yes decisions are made, mistakes happen! But, you can't just stop." My voice raised to a yell, "You can't just stop."

His voice was a whisper, "But, it hurts."

"I know, " My voice softened, "It hurts, it hurts like hell. Just breathe, just breathe."

**There's a light at each end of the tunnel, you shout cuz you're just as far in as you'll ever be out. And these mistakes that you made, you'll just make them again.**

**If you'll only try turning around.**

**2 am and I'm still awake writing a song. If I get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to.**

Jack picked up my purple journal on the nightstand, "What's this?"

I lunged forward and ripped it out of his hands, "Nothing, just a notebook for class."

He lifted a paper, a drawing lay on it of a man, with the likeness of him, with wings and an empty bottle, "What class, math?"

I stuttered, "That... was... just, um,... a doodle?"

"Can I just please see it?"

I relent and hand him the notebook. He leafs through it, reading all of my thoughts and feelings, probing into what could easily equal my mind.

**And I feel like I'm naked in front of a crowd, cuz these words are my diary screaming out loud, and I know that you'll use them however you choose to.**

**Cuz you can't jump the tracks, we're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table, and no one can find the rewind button, now. So sing it if you understand.**

He reads my life story, his eyes sucking it up like a sponge. I read along with him, only I can see it through my memories.

_The sixteen year old walks down a sidewalk while listening to music. She hums along with it, innocent to the eyes of a stranger. This stranger walks out from behind a scraggly pine, shirtless with a leopard print jacket and cargo shorts. He steps in front of the girl, tongue licking his lips, asking her relentless questions._

_She averts the questions and tries to walk around him, but he grips her wrists and starts talking fast, crazy. His eyes are bulging. _

_She tries to pull away, to walk home to refuge, but the man pulls her over to his truck, while she screams for help. No one hears as he touches her, pulls everything off. No one helps as she moves away, trying to open the doors. No one hears as she cries out, then runs from the vehicle, with everything, but her innocence. From there, she runs home, acts like everything is fine with her family and breaks in her bathroom._

My mouth quivered and I collapsed against a bed, shaking, tears falling down my cheeks. Jack dropped the notebook and held me up as I soaked his shirt with my tears. I felt naked, I felt uncovered, I felt weak.

"Breathe," Jack whispered, "It's okay, just breathe."

We stayed that way for a while, Jack holding me, me against his now taught chest. I finally pulled away and rubbed my nose, "Sorry. About the shirt."

"Don't worry about the shirt," Jack murmured.

**And breathe, just breathe, woah breathe, just breathe, oh breathe, just breathe.**

**Oh, breathe, just breathe.**


End file.
